Old Times!
by LimitlessDarkness
Summary: Nightwing decides to leave the Titans to fulfill the duty of his now deceased mentor and father. In his absence, the Titans find them selves unable to keep together, and therefore partially dissolves. Elsewhere, Nightwing is Bringing back the Dark Knight to Gotham city, he finds himself seeking repentance for his absence from Batman, blaming himself for the death of Bruce Wayne...


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC. WB. ect.**

 _Intro:_

Nightwing decides to leave the Titans to fulfill the duty of his now deceased mentor and father.

In his absence, the Titans find them selves unable to keep together, and therefore partially dissolves.

Elsewhere, Nightwing is Bringing back the Dark Knight to Gotham city, he finds himself seeking repentance for his absence from Batman, blaming himself for the death of Bruce Wayne, he somewhat begins loosing himself as he begins his journey to becomes the new Batman.

Years later, in the middle of investigating some very strange circumstances taking place in underground Gotham, a sudden unexpected guest appears in the Bat cave…

* * *

 **Old Times!**

* * *

Batman stood in the Bat cave looking at a map of the city.

He was silently listening in on the radio contact between patrolling police officers and the command central, trying to heed if there were any noticeable activity going on.

It had been a quiet week, too quiet, only two Robberies, and a gang war… which would sound like a lot, had it been back in the day, but in these times, it wasn't.

After the news of the death of Batman hit the underworld, all criminals in Gotham city went haywire.

The streets where filled with chaos, elderly people were robbed, electronics stolen in broad daylight, the bigger villains creating fear and anarchy on the streets, and achieving a bigger underground circle in exchange for "protection".

Gotham was once again run by _the cities finest_ …

Catwoman, Penguin, Blackmask, and countless others who had either joined in an alliance and or allegiance, as they slowly began taking full control over various parts of Gotham. If not, they were internally fighting each other, trying to establish where in the lower hierarchy's they fitted, often at the expense of the City and its ordinary citizens.

Only major companies and businesses with the assets to either fund the city oppressors, or capital to hire high-class mercenaries to handle the unwelcome advances of the intensely surfacing Gotham underworld, could survive the constant fluxes of the city.

Even the police, whom seemed to have a decent presence in the city before, were close to none existent.

During the transition in power of the city, many had left the corps, fearing for their lives and families if they continued; others chose to stay, if not for their families, then for justice. Even if they weren't many, at least they tried.

So Richard was pretty much left on his own, doing what ever he could to maintain peace in the city, sometimes it went well, other times not so much, but either way this was his life now, and the city needed Batman, more then they needed Richard Grayson.

Nothing came up in the radio and Batman gritted his teeth.

Somebody was planning something big, he could feel it, but there just seemed to be no clue as to what, when or where.

Still the feeling lingered that something was about to happen.

And he wasn't usually wrong, whenever the feeling emerged.

He felt a cold chill down his spine and immediately turned around.

A few wing flaps and squawks were heard echoing off the walls of the cave and in to the abyss, supposedly misleading his attention, but it didn't.

The cave was deep and dark, and often had bats flying around, but he knew that what ever had caught his attention wasn't a bat.

He fixatedly stared straight in to a pitch-black shadow not far from him, not having a doubt in his mind that there had to be a person there.

He walked closer, with steady wary steps.

A small ruffle was heard, making him even tenser.

Who was this, and why were they playing games…?

They had managed to bypass the cave security systems… so it couldn't have been any ordinary intruder.

As he was about to attack, he heard the almost silent steps walk forward towards him, and as he got a glimpse of a particular blue fabric reveling itself in the dim lighting, he came to a halt.

He couldn't believe his own eyes, it had been so long, and he hadn't heard a word, not since he had left the Titans… but the sound of that fabric flow, he would never forget, was it really?

It was clear as soon as he saw the blue cape of his unannounced visitor was.

Batman slowly lowered his guard, but couldn't let go of his surprise as he saw her.

"Raven… I didn't expect to see you again…"

"Nice to see you too." she said in a monotone, the sarcasm dripping from her lips as she crossed her arms below her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way… it's… just been so long…"

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Raven answered in a more relaxed tone.

He walked with quiet firm and determined, steeps towards her, a stern face solidly carved in to his expression as he wore the black pointy-eared mask, but even as he walked towards her with such an impression, Raven sensed a questioning notion within him.

She opened her arms to greet him, and he responded just the same.

Both locked in to a heartfelt firm embrace, sucking up the emotions of each others bleeding aura, and for a moment Raven wondered, who would be devoured in the others cape.

They separated, and their brief emotional exchange, was as if it had never been.

Both stood with emotionless expressions, looking at each other, with a face that let each other know exactly what the other wanted to say.

"It has… How are you doing? It seemed like I would never see you again… after, we all split up that time…"

"I wanted to visit you, I just never got around to do so." Raven looked to the ground slightly sad and embarrassed that she hadn't gotten around to it sooner.

"I missed you." He said smiling, "Our early morning talks, out quiet moments of unity as we stayed in each others presence, when the rest had gone to sleep…We never said a word, just understood what the other meant by looking at each other."

"Our fights and disagreements?" she added sarcastically to his list with a small smirk.

"Them too." He said warmly.

"I missed you too." Raven said tenderly with a small smile.

Batman couldn't get his eyes off her.

A strange mix of emotions sparked up in him as he realized that she was really there… in front of him… it made his chest tighten.

But as emotional as it was to see her again, something was wrong…

When he looked at her, it was like she didn't share the same excitement seeing him, as he felt about seeing her.

… It was hard to explain but, even as she smiled, it was like Raven had a thick dark aura of gloom hanging over her, for reasons that, at the moment was very unclear to him.

"I never thought I would hear you admit to that."

"Really, you must not have known me very well then." Raven said teasingly.

"No Raven, I knew nothing about you." he said sarcastically with a smirk.

Raven lightly shook her head smiling.

"It's strange seeing you again, having been without you for so many years… we used to be together everyday, yet, it seems nothing has really changed between us." Raven said as she let her eyes wander around the bat cave.

"Something has changed… the distance you keep to me." Batman answered.

The seriousness in his voice resonated within her, but it didn't really surprise her.

The distance was intentional, and after the hug she had made sure to increase it little by little.

"Robin you know I have my reasons." Raven said darkly yet almost apologetically.

Batman lingered at the name from his childhood; it had been so long since he had been called that, and it was nice to hear it again, especially from her.

"Oops… I'm sorry, I meant Batman… Richard…"

"It's alright… You always did have your reasons, just like back then… you always kept us at an arms length."

Raven looked down at his desk with blueprints of new gear, and operation plans, giving herself time to escape his comment.

"Life used to be so different, so bright and happy." She said avoiding his remark.

"It was a different world back then." He said with a bit of sadness staining his words.

"I heard you got a visit from Starfire… about a week ago?" she asked monotonously with no real change of voice.

"She came by, and we talked a little…"

"She misses you, you know… we all do." Raven said softly.

"I can't come back now." He said firmly in a comfortably calm voice.

Raven's eyes moved back to him rested on him a little while before she spoke again.

"No… you can't." she acknowledged.

There was an eerie coldness to the way Raven said that, like she had turned all emotions within herself off.

Batman gave her a slightly puzzled look.

But she didn't respond.

"Raven why are you here?" he asked seriously.

"I'm here to help you?" she answered turning away from him.

"Help me? I'm not sure I understand, I haven't asked for any…"

Raven walked over to Batman and looked him deep in the eyes.

"You don't need too, we are friends… and I will always help you, when you need it."

A mystified expression appeared on his face.

But Raven ignored it and opened a portal behind her.

Raven took one of his hands in both of hers, never letting her gaze waver from his as she slowly pulled him with her in to the black energy portal.

"Where are you taking me Raven?" he asked questioning her actions, but not resisting.

"I'm taking you home."

* * *

 _ **"Home"**_

* * *

Both exited the portal and stepped on to concrete flooring.

It was early morning, and not long before the sun would rise over Titans Tower.

The stars were still visible and it wasn't long before the Jump City would start wakening up.

"Raven why have you brought me here?" Batman asked.

"You need answers right?"

"Yes… but I don't think I'll find them here, I mean we are not even in Gotham anymore… Wait is that…"

"Just watch." She said quietly as she motioned ahead of her self.

A tall lone frame stood, at the edge of the roof, taking in the beauty of early morning.

It was quiet, and perfect, little could compare to the peace he felt when he stood and gazed in to the distance.

An opening door disturbed the moment and Nightwing looked back.

A white mug, the smell of herbal tea…

Raven stepped on to the concrete flooring of the roof expecting it to be empty.

She was a little surprised when she was met by the frame of her leader, that now stood in front of her.

Raven tilted her head slightly upwards to catch a glance of his relaxed face.

She raised an eyebrow, at his sudden attentiveness, usually he would have let her come to him, but not this time, questions were flooding in Raven's mind, but she decided it was best to let them go.

In stead she made him walk with her to the edge of the roof.

"How long have you been out here?" Raven asked.

"A while…"

"Robin I sense that there is something wrong… are you okay?"

"Robin?" Nightwing cracked a smile, "It's been a while since I've been called that."

Raven quickly placed a hand up in front of her mouth realizing her mistake, then her expression changed and she planted him a small punch on his arm, "You are making it really hard not to dislike you right now." she said with a small playful smile.

Even though it was a mistake, she could still tell that he was happy about being called his former nickname.

But, though he was hiding it well, something in his expression had changed; behind the smile, was a darkness that was hard to explain, a darkness she had only witnessed once before on his face.

"Richard? Are you alright?" Raven asked in a soft voice.

Raven took a sip of her tea.

"I was just told that Bruce has been murdered." He said sorrowfully.

Ravens eyes widened.

"Impossible…" she almost whispered.

Nightwing gritted his teeth, as pressure applied it self to his chest, and tears threatened to leave his waterlines.

"It seemed that way… and for a long time I almost, believed that he was immortal, that he couldn't be killed…

He had escaped so many encounters with death that his death seemed preposterous, impossible even. But deep down, I knew he was only human.

Still a part of me wanted to believe that Batman was eternal."

She felt her good mood leaving her as quickly as it had arrived this morning.

"I'm sorry…" Raven began.

Nightwing shook his head.

"Truth is… I shouldn't have left that time, if I had just been there, maybe… maybe it wouldn't have happened."

Raven looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"If I… if I hadn't left that time…"

"Richard…"

"I know... I left for a reason… he didn't take me seriously, and I was sick of it, but still, I just… can't help but feel responsible, like I could have prevented it, somehow… had I been there."

Raven took his hand and held it tightly.

"I understand how you feel, but you mustn't blame yourself, it's not your fault, you are not responsible, Richard, you couldn't have known how things would have turned out, and especially with the lives we lead, …nothing is ever certain."

The last few words hit him like a brick wall, but there were no words more true, then them.

Nightwing gently squeezed her hand before letting go.

"I know… that why I'm going back to Gotham."

" _So_ you're leaving?" She asked after a moment of silence, her voice almost sounding as if what they were discussing was the same business as usual, but Nightwing knew differently, she might have seemed normal, but the sudden change in her tone signified that she was hiding something.

"Yes, today… I have already gathered my things…"

"And it's not just for the funeral?"

Nightwing could tell that she had already figured that part out.

She only asked to confirm.

"No, I'm leaving for good, the Titans, Jump City, Nightwing..."

Raven quickly looked over at him catching his eyes as he looked at her.

She shook her head in small slow movements, a slightly pained expression apparent on her face.

His words… Raven knew exactly what they meant, but she had hoped that the day would never come, where she would have to witness first hand, what exactly they would bring with them.

Nightwing had often expressed his fear of a day like this to her, the day where Batman would leave this world, and Nightwing himself, would have to take over, the day where Richard would cease to be, and would have to take on the persona of Batman.

She had tried to tell him that it didn't have to be that way… that there could be another way, but he had a hard time seeing it that way, he felt like he owed Bruce, so much…

And now that the day had come, there was nothing much there could be done about it.

"You can't do this, you can't erase yourself, Richard… you'll ruin yourself."

"Raven I don't want you to worry about me, I will be fine."

"Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Gotham can not go unprotected, things continue to happen there that can escalate in to something very bad, if not stopped in time… I have to go."

Raven was at a loss for words.

Truthfully she had no say, regardless of however much she wanted to protest against his choices, it was his decision. But still, she didn't want to see him dissolve, because he blamed himself for something he had no power over.

Silence enveloped the two again and their shadows grew as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Batman looked over at Raven who was so immersed in the situation silent tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Raven I don't understand, why are you showing me this?" Batman asked.

"This is where it all starts, the answer to all of your questions, this one memory is the beginning… soon you will begin to understand."

* * *

After a while of standing in silence Nightwing looked over at Raven.

Raven knew this but she didn't move an inch, just continued to look at the sunrise.

Nightwing could feel his hand slowly move toward hers, as the desire in him was screaming and begging for him to take her hand, look deep in to her eyes, and ask her to come with…

Leaving the Titans was bad enough, but the thought of a life without her… it just made little sense to him.

Raven was always there for him.

When he was in trouble, when he had a hard time figuring something out, she was there, helping, guiding, letting him see things from a different point of view, broadening his horizon, when he was blind to the obvious, showing him that there was more then one road ahead.

And he, he was always there when she needed it.

When she was caught up in a tough situation, when she lost her powers, when she fell, when the world went to hell, he was there; he was _always_ there, yet now… that was suddenly to be a thing of the past? He would most likely never be able to save her again, let alone see her…

Just the thought of not being there, when things were tough, when she needed help… Nightwing gritted his teeth.

But Gotham was a dangerous city, It inhabited some of the most vile, and scruple less people known to in the criminal underworld, he wouldn't want to put her in danger, or in other ways alert them to her presence or abilities.

Besides… asking would be selfish. Life in Gotham would make her life harder, there was so much evil there, too much to tempt or trigger her evil side…

He forcefully moved his hand back to his side.

If he just knew…

But he wasn't sure.

Did she feel the same way about him as he did about her?

If she did, No doubt in his mind, would he ask her to join him…

And he wanted to ask, but asking now… it was unfair, too soon… still.

"Raven I…"

"What is it?" Raven asked her voice soft.

He stood a little while staring in to the horizon, really wanting to say something, but couldn't let the words escape his lips.

He wanted her to come with him, but she was needed here, he couldn't just selfishly steal her away, he didn't know if she wanted too.

Nightwing almost gritted his teeth in irritation over his own hesitation.

He knew that once he left, things would change forever, and she probably wasn't likely to come visit him, _ever_.

But that didn't keep him from wishing that she would.

Now was his last chance, if he could just say what was on his mind, then maybe… even though it wasn't the life he wanted, to offer her.

He wanted to give her more, but he couldn't, as soon as they arrived back in Gotham, he knew that there would be no compromise when being Batman, and Raven…

And Raven didn't deserve being compromised.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew that being back in that city would change him, He would become different, very different from the way he was now. He would be rougher, darker… and Raven didn't need that, she deserved more.

"Are you going to tell the others?" She suddenly asked.

Robin gave her a surprised look that lasted a little while on his face before it changed in to one that told her that, he wasn't.

'Not now... Later,' he thought. When he had finally established him self, and become the person he was supposed to become… that when he would tell them.

He took her hands and looked her deeply in to her eyes.

"This is it."

She nodded, "We are gonna miss you, it won't be the same with out you here."

"I'm sure you'll manage, you all have a bright future ahead of you." He said, split within.

Raven let a small smile show, but her thoughts were a mess.

Nightwing prepared to walk in to the elevator that would take him to the basement where his motorcycle stood.

"I'll walk with you to the garage, send you off properly…" She suddenly said, walking in with hasty steps, only stopping once she stood right in next to Nightwing, who didn't protest.

Nightwing pushed the last button on the display and the doors closed leaving the two completely alone.

Not a word was spoken, both just stood in silence, letting the light from every floor hit their faces as they went down with the elevator.

*Ding*

The elevator doors slid open and Raven took the first step out closely followed by Nightwing.

The basement was dark, only the bluish tunnel lights, that was shaped so that the fit the bow of the tunnel, slightly lit up the basement space.

Both walked over to the black and blue motorcycle that stood lonely and ready to leave.

"Will you come to visit me?" he couldn't help but ask.

"You are starting a new chapter now… are you sure you would want old haunts to come visit you?"

"You are always welcome, Raven."

Raven gave him a challenging look, but she was only met with a straight and honest gaze back.

He knew that she was always slightly skeptical about the words people told her, wanting to validate if there was truth in them.

"Well I guess it's time…"

Nightwing opened his arms inviting Raven to hug him.

Raven didn't hesitate, she let her self lean in to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight warm embrace.

The embrace felt like it lasted a lifetime, both refusing to let go of the other.

Raven even let herself feel for a change, and subconsciously letting him feel some of them too.

It was an embrace of love, friendship and fear.

In their line of work, they could never be sure if they would see each other alive again, so goodbyes were always an emotional thing.

Raven, not able to handle her emotions anymore, broke free from the embrace, and took a few steps back.

Nightwing not understanding where the sudden break came from took a step forward with a questioning expression.

Raven almost in defense held up her arm to keep him at distance.

"I'm sorry I can't."

Nightwing's shocked expression turned in to an almost hurt one, as she turned her back to him and hugged her self.

Her emotions were running wild and he could tell by the small exploding black sparks surrounding her.

Nightiwing forced himself to stay his ground, though every fiber in his body wanted to reach out to her, comfort her…

He reminded himself that this was probably the last moment he would ever see Raven, so he would have to make it a good one.

"I understand." He said with a smile that carried the smallest hint of melancholy.

Raven turned around to face him.

"This wasn't the farewell party I envisioned for you." She tried to lighten the mood, but deep down her throat was tightening… hurting even as the words escaped her mouth.

Luckily he didn't notice.

"No. It was much, much better; Truth be told, I would have left without telling you.

Had you not shown up when you did, I would have called you all from Gotham, told you that I was there for the funeral, and not before I had settled as Batman would I have told you that I wasn't returning, I know that you deserved the truth before this… but I couldn't bring my self to tell you, _any_ of you."

Richard stretched a hand towards her.

She walked closer and took it with both hands, letting her warmth comfort him.

Raven looked deeply in to his eyes.

"You better leave, if you don't…" Raven hesitated.

"Yes?" Nightwing looked intensely at her searching her eyes for her next words.

"Goodbye, Boy Wonder."

* * *

Batman was lost in the moment when, Raven grabbed a hold of his wrist, yanking him out of their emotional goodbye, and in to a void.

"It all went wrong after that…" Raven commented.

"What happened?"

"Long version or short version?" she simply asked in a standard monotone.

"You pick one." Batman answered letting her tell what happened her way.

"Short version then… Trust me its long enough."

"It all happened within a year.

After you left, and we were sure that you weren't going to return…

I'll just start with our favorite alien princess…

Starfire started attending counseling."

"She what?" Batman was beyond choked, though at some point he knew it was just a matter of time.

Raven continued, not minding his sudden outburst.

"She was confused, as we all were, and she was having trouble finding out who she really was, feeling like she had lost her purpose, as well as her sense of self.

And though she had a great career, both as a hero and as a model, having gained massive popularity amongst the people of earth…

And though everything was going well for her, and she was supposed to be happy, supposed to feel fulfilled, she still felt like something was lacking, and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

To her, our human culture, as well as the people of earth… they were different… they hid their emotions, never truly expressing them openly to others, always hid behind half a truths…

And where some might have been happy, being celebrated as she was, Starfire was not.

She is a creature of emotion, she feeds of, of the purity of the emotional response she receives, striving to obtain emotional fulfillment.

And the concept of fake emotions, or hiding ones true emotions, that humans so often displays, felt so foreign to her, She just didn't understand…"

Batman was impressed at how much attention Raven had actually paid the Tamaranian princess, as their bond didn't seem as strong as the bond Raven had with Titans like Jericho.

"Then what happened?"

"She didn't feel as though, the counselor helped, actually she started to analyze the counselor instead, before deciding to deal with her depression on her own.

Last thing I heard of her, was that she visited you… after that she had apparently lost her memory and joined one of your mentors former Robin's, Jason or Redhood as he is referred to today, along with Roy who last I talked to him still goes by the name of Speedy."

"And Donna?" he asked, he really hoped for the best, as Donna had been like a sister to him.

Wonder Girl… Donna, tried to keep us all together in the beginning, but after you left to start anew, a part of her began feeling left behind.

She loved the Titans, they were her family, but they had already split up a couple if times before, and she knew that leaving again would be sad… but she needed to find her self again, she just couldn't risk getting left behind.

So she decided that she wanted more, she deserved to be happy, find love, besides she also had her career as a freelance fashion photographer, and journalist, a real life. And in general it was time for her to move on. She couldn't continue to live in the protected bubble, that the life of a Titan provided, she needed to stand on her own two feet and get things done."

"Wait so you all split up?" Batman asked.

"More or less"

Speedy left to help out Green Arrow in the JLA, then went of on his own, becoming Arsenal, which in the end, ended up being more of his style.

That was of course before they found out that Lex Luthor had frozen down the real speedy, chopping of his arm to use in an experiment to clone him and utilize him to gather information on the JLA, you remember that whole crisis, right?

"I do"

Well, the Speedy who became Arsenal joined the JLA and the other… he went to the Middle East to help out, but someone ratted him out, and he was Jailed and tortured for I don't know how long… luckily he managed to escape with the help of both Starfire whom had forgotten who she was and, the brains behind the operation, Jason.

So in that sense, some are still together…"

"I see… What about the rest of them?" Batman asked.

"Kid Flash had long ago left to fill in as the new Flash, joining the JLA, now that Berry Allan had vanished. He occasionally, visited the Titans just to catch up, but other then that, the need for his assistance was in high demand, and he was almost never "off duty".

Beast Boy began his search for fame, wanting to star in movies, become an icon… but being green in a world that wasn't very inviting to things that were too foreign or different… it could easily be said that things weren't easy, he wasn't very popular as a hero, the world had rejected him from early on, so it didn't surprise him after years of effort that he found him self "neglected" by the industry too.

So when he had nowhere else to go, he went home… back to the Titans where he found his place, helping Cyborg, train and lead the new recruits. And though stressful, he found training and leading the newcomers amusing, and fulfilling in his own way."

"So Victor is training the new recruits?"

"Yes, Victor dedicated him self to train the newly recruited titans, teaching them how to survive against the worst of enemies.

The Titans were family to him, and even though he was offered an exquisite position in the "big league", he couldn't bring him self to leave the last memory, of what felt like the only real family he had, and let it dissolve in to nothing…

The league understood this, and therefore also understood his decision to decline their offer, but the league needed him, so they made a deal, Cyborg continued his job as head of the Titans, as well as instructor, but more often then not he would help out the league when necessary, or when things got hectic, so his ties to the league were never really cut, and the heroes in the league, appreciated his efforts with the rouge newcomers, that he had to educate, to become real Titans."

"I see everything worked out for him…"

"I thought you were a part of the league… that you knew?" Raven asked, looking at him with a suspicious gaze.

"Part time, Raven, mostly I don't meddle with the affairs of the league, my dedication lies with Gotham city."

"I thought Batman stayed on top of everything…" Raven's eyes grew slightly suspicious.

"I'm human I have limits."

"No, you are just trying to figure out how updated I am, as well what I did in the time I was missing… Richard… I know you looked for me."

Though it didn't show, Richard's eyes widened behind the mask, but Raven sensed it.

"I know you searched for me, but you never found me." Raven said.

"Why? Why did you hide? … If you knew I was looking for you, why didn't you come find me?"

"I wasn't ready." She answered in a dark tone.

"I don't understand." Batman walked over next to her, wanting to look her in the eyes.

"You will." She said in a cool voice, as she took a step away from him.

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"No! I want answers! Raven, what happened to you?"

No particular expression met him, when Raven faced him.

She just looked him straight in the eyes and spoke with a clear slightly agitated monotone.

"Well… if you must know, I went back to school, finished at the top of my class, and as far as the rumors tell, was never seen since… until I was spotted somewhere in downtown Gotham following The Shade".

"You were following The Shade? How come?"

"It isn't important..."

"It is to me, what are you hiding?"

Raven released her self from his grip, ignored his immediate question and continued.

"So, after that, the years went by and none of us really kept contact.

I occasionally… "Meaning rarely", visited Victor and Garfield in the tower, but that was just about it."

"Raven you know parts of that story is missing"

"You wanted to hear what happened to me, that's what happened, whatever details are left out, are obsolete, unimportant, insignificant…

What's important is… what's important is what you are about to witness."

I still don't get what this has to do with crime in Gotham.

Lets step in to another memory, this time; stay focused on everything that happens.

* * *

 ** _Memory 2:_**

* * *

As Raven pulled Batman in to the dark portal, he felt him self at loss, as a familiar feeling rose up in him.

It was dark, almost too dark, and it was hard to see what was happening around them, but he seemed to recognize the smell.

It was a warehouse down by the docks at Gotham harbor.

And if he wasn't completely wrong, it was warehouse 67, he had only been here once before, long ago, and now that they were here again, he couldn't help but let anger arise in him.

He had bad memories about this warehouse.

Not just the darkness, but the whole history he had with it.

It was the place he and Bruce had been on one of the most trying and painful missions he could remember.

After the mission was over and the case closed, he had both hoped that he would never return to this place again, that the rumors about this warehouse, would keep even the most insane criminals out.

But now that Raven had brought him here, he understood that he must have overlooked it, perhaps even intentionally, and that had given the villains an advantage.

Was this what Raven had meant by telling him that she had come to help him?

Batman looked over at Raven who had already begun walking deeper in to the warehouse, and as she continued walking, a sudden fear arose in him.

He stopped.

His body refused to walk any further… why?

Raven even though aware that Richard was stuck, continued to walk on, not looking back, or stopping to ask him why he had stopped, because she already knew why.

Though he wasn't aware, he had forgotten what fear felt like, being Batman had numbed him, and Raven knew that what had happened to him now, was that fear had taken over his body, and if she decided to look back, it would be like consenting to letting his fear overtake him.

So by continuing to walk forward, she would force him to do the same.

If she didn't…

Raven tightened her right fist, hiding it in her cape as she continued to walk in to the darkness, hoping he would understand.

Batman watched her walk in to the shadows and fade in to them, he knew she wasn't gone, just ahead, but still the feeling was uncomfortable to him.

Like he would loose her if he let her walk to far ahead of him.

"Raven!" he called out, but she didn't answer.

His hand reached out in to the dark, but there was nothing.

He let it fall to his side.

His heart rate began increasing and his world began spinning.

He couldn't walk forward, but he couldn't loose her again, if he didn't move forward, if he didn't follow, he would be stuck, lost, he couldn't allow that, but more then that, and he couldn't allow himself to loose her again.

Since his feet wouldn't move, he willfully tilted himself forwards to the point of falling, forcing his right leg to take a step forward and catch him from his fall.

And just like that, that one step was all it took, he was free to move again, and he stealthily ran in to the dark after Raven not caring whatever awaited him, when he found her.

It had been a while now, and he still hadn't caught up to Raven, who was nowhere in sight.

Yet the further in he got, the closer he got to a light, and voices that began echoing in the distance.

The voices were familiar voices, male and female, but some were voices he never thought he would be hearing here, in Gotham.

He found him self reaching for his grappling hook, finding the heights, and security of the shadows, strategically best if he were to approach, and get a closer look.

As soon as he reached an iron beam close to the roof of the warehouse, as he readied him self to land on it, he noticed a dark shadow that swooped by him.

A little out of balance, he landed on the beam.

Batman quickly decided to follow what ever it was that had almost made him out of balance.

He ran after the shadow, and it was hard, because it was quick and seemed to be focused on the light that was only a few meters ahead of him.

With all his effort he had almost cached up to it, and when he did, it stopped.

It was himself.

But if this was him…

He didn't understand, he couldn't seem to remember this memory.

And where was Raven, wasn't she supposed to help him?

He heard a noise behind him, and a black portal opened.

Out of it came The Shade, a big smile on his pale face as he was headed straight for him, well not really him, but the other Richard that was spying on the villains below.

Though he was wearing shades, Batman couldn't help but sense the murderous stare that was directed towards him.

Two more black portals opened and out of it came Raven dressed in white, Batman's eyes widened.

Raven was there, he himself hadn't seen her, but she had been there…

He was speechless, he had spent so much time looking for her, and now that he needed her the most, she was there.

He felt his chest tighten a little, even though he was happy, a part of him was still angry with her for not announcing her presence to him sooner.

Because the Batman ahead of him certainly wasn't aware that she was there.

Batman watched her closely as she with her black energy formed long spikes that she intended to price the shade with.

Being the master of shades and black energy himself, The Shade blocked most of the spikes Raven send towards him, but failed to see two, she had intentionally send a few seconds after, hoping that they would pierce him.

They did, and blood started dripping from The Shade as he winced in pain.

At the same time she moved one of the portals she had created, ahead of The Shade, forcing him through it, so that he wouldn't reach the oblivious Richard, ahead of him, and so that he wouldn't hear the piercing scream coming from The Shade, who would be sure to be less then happy about his injuries.

Before Raven disappeared in to the portal after him, her eyes quickly looked over to Batman, whom she seemed to notice, despite this being a memory?

Batman quickly looked back at his double, then back at Raven.

No doubt about it, he wasn't mistaking, she was looking straight at him, and not the double he had been following earlier.

Her expression changed from that of a determined to that of shock, it wasn't much, but he could still tell that what ever she saw was alarming to her.

Just before she disappeared in to the portal she looked away from him and focused on wherever she was going, trying to pretend she hadn't seen him.

What was this place?

Where had Raven brought him?

He decided to shadow the other him, but as soon as he turned he had disappeared.

"What the…" Batman exclaimed.

He quickly looked down and found a scene of himself facing 8 villains, conversing.

First there was Alex Luthor who was standing at the end of a table smiling, imitating his father, whom had disappeared not long ago.

Then there was Puppet master, Reverse Flash, Cheetah, killer frost, Black Manta, Captain cold, and Tala, a witch with long purple hair, ice cold sapphire blue eyes, a long black dress and pale bare feet.

Batman watched himself as he headed straight in to the fight with all the different villains, and he seemed to be doing well, never a moment of carelessness, as he faced each villain.

Cheetah first, he quickly jumped over her head, grabbing both of her arms in the process and cuffing them with broad cuffs that had a mechanical wire attached to it so that as soon as they were on, a small arrow shot straight up on to the roof of the warehouse and made her hang by her arms.

Batman then perused the Reverse Flash by pretending to be gunning for Killer Frost, making sure to always somehow make Killer Frost turn in the direction of the Reverse Flash, as she was attacking Batman.

As he was waiting for the right time to move, Reversed Flash made his way towards Batman, and as both he, and Killer Frost's ice beam was about to reach Batman, he moved.

Reversed Flash saw the beam, as he was inches from it, and with only half and inch to spare, he evaded it just in time not to be frozen solid.

Instead it hit Black Manta and Captain Cold, who unfortunately stood in the beam radius, turning them both in to ice sculptures of them selves.

"You better be careful with that" Reverse Flash snared at Killer Frost, as he ran up in front of her.

Killer Frost face turned sour with rage, "Nobody orders me around, got it?" she hissed at him freezing his feet so that he couldn't move.

"Oh but I do." Puppet Master said in an out of breath creepy voice. "You see I control everything… even Batman."

Both immediately turned their attention to the live doll holding his puppeteer remote.

Behind him a tall dark shadow, both Killer Frost and Reverse Flash's eyes slightly widened, but all The Puppet Master did, was point ahead of him self towards the table where the villains had been standing earlier, and so the shadow slowly but surly stepped in to the light, revealing Batman.

Batman walked over to the table, and stood quietly waiting.

It had all happened so quickly.

Batman had been distracted by the two villains small quarrel, and before he managed to remove his attention to the remaining threats he faced, Puppet Master had hit him from behind with his mind control device.

"And if you two don't get your selves together you two will end up just the same." The Puppet Master said.

Both gritted their teeth at his words, but they weren't stupid, they would get their chance of vengeance later if they so desired, now it was time to deal with what was important, so that their trouble could be dealt with once and for all.

Batman was strapped to an adjustable asylum bed with magical chains from head to toe, so that it was virtually impossible for him to move.

When they had made enough preparations, and unfrozen their allies, Alex Luthor ordered Puppet Master to cease the mind control.

As Batman slowly seemed to get back in control of his body and mind, Alex Luthor leaned in over him, trying to observe how in control and responsive Batman was, since he didn't want to waste the opportunity to take out _The Batman_ in a way that would do him justice.

When he seemed to be more aware, Luthor began talking.

"Batman, I don't know how you managed to come back, but this time, I'll make sure you stay dead." Alex Luthor said with a smile on his lips.

Batman on the other hand tried every trick he had ever learned to escape the chains but to no avail, he was completely trapped.

Luthor waved forth Tala, who slowly and seductively walked over to him, with a crude smile on her face.

" _So, what do you wish to do with him?"_ said with a slight Russian sounding accent.

"Finish him, I want him to linger and never find peace, yet at the same time, never be able to return ever again." Alex Luthor ordered.

" _As you wish."_

Tala waved her hands in the air and strange pink sparks started forming in the air, they fused together and formed a large ball of pink energy, between the palms of her hands.

Tala preformed an irreversible spell, killing and trapping whomever it was casted on in complete state of mortal death, disabling them to return.

" _Sighlighst mirai akira qzaila atzim mir shin!_ "

The spell was cast, and it hit Batman with such force that he had a hard time thinking.

His soul was forcibly sucked from his body in a way that caused him unbearable pain.

At the same moment a large burst was heard, and in came 7 justice league members, Wally West the current flash, Superman, Hawkman, Fire, huntress, Secret and Tornado.

The first thing they noticed was Tala standing with her long outstretched arms next to Alex Luthor.

As their eyes trailed the length of her arms, they finally came to realize what had come to pass within the poorly lit storage room.

Many gasped as they saw Batman's lifeless looking body laying on the floor, Superman gritted his teeth, his medium long hair flowing behind him as power released from his enraged body.

* * *

The memory faded and Batman looked over at Raven.

"That happened?"

"it did."

"Then how come I don't remember?"

"Sometimes… sometimes when we pass, what we remember the most, is a sensation, often linked to a certain situation, a duty, perhaps even regret, and sometimes that is enough to trap us in a loop… until we realize…"

"Realize what?"

"That we are holding on to tight, that staying longer will bring us nothing but misery, and that it is time to let go and leave"

"I'm not sure I follow" he said cautiously, not because he didn't understand, he just wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Sometimes we need a little help to realize the reason we are still trapped here."

"Raven…"

"I'm only trying to help you remember."

"But… according to the memory you just showed me… I was supposed to be trapped, How come I'm not trapped like she said would be?" he asked slightly suspicious, trying to find a way to invalidate what she has just shown him.

"Because I set you free." Raven responded in to the distance.

"But wasn't that impossible? Weren't I supposed to roam here forever?"

"I'm a _Demon_ Robin, we have a few perks, we rule magic, decide the fate of the dead… well most, we can alter time and space to our advantage, some more then others. Her spell… Tala's it's strong, irreversible… it grows with time, but it's flawed, I had little time, so I… simply changed it."

"You can do that?"

"It doesn't matter now, I freed you, so that you aren't bound to this earth this mortal life, stuck. Come on I need to show you the way… there are still things left to see."

"I don't know… Raven why are you showing me this?"

"So that you know… so that you have no questions about what happened to you, and so that you can find peace."

Batman grimaced…

The realm Raven had encapsulated them in, faded in to reality.

And Batman was now standing alone in the side hall of a church, looking in at a red Capet leading up to a dark brown wooden casket, that was standing near the alter, open and visible.

A few large candles were placed on tall candleholders, next to the coffin, creating a warm yet eerie glow.

That was when he spotted the packed rows of people whom had come to pay their respects to this person, many of whom he recognized, knew.

His eyes fell upon Raven, and he quickly walked towards her with hasty steps, getting closer and closer to the coffin.

Raven, who with hasty steps walked towards Cyborg, had a hard time looking at her devastated friend who had been awaiting her arrival for some time now.

"Raven you are late… you are never late… what happened?"

"I had unfinished business I had to attend to."

Cyborg questioned her no further; as the tone in her voice, had an eeriness to it that he didn't want to dig in to.

Batman saw this, and he finally figured out why she had brought him here.

* * *

 _ **Funeral...**_

* * *

Richard looked ahead of him only to find a casket with white flowers on top and a framed picture.

He walked over to the chest, laid a hand on it, as he took a look at the picture.

It was him.

He jumped back in surprise, his heart beating like crazy, as he realized what he was looking at.

He walked closer to the chest again, now towards the open part, just to make sure.

But there was no mistake.

It looked exactly like him, every detail, from his ice blue eyes and jet black hair to the almost nonexistent pores in his smooth skin.

He felt like shivering.

Never had he seen himself look so pale before, so lifeless.

A vision of the memories Raven had just showed him rushed back to his mind reminding him of what had happened

Richard felt woozy, was this really his body? how that was even possible?

But he couldn't be dead, right? He was right here, he had been working on the… the… case?

"Ha ha, this is a joke, very funny." He said as he looked over at Raven who didn't even look at him.

"You can stop pretending now." He tried again, but she didn't respond.

"Tell them Raven, tell them to stop." He yelled in frustration, things were getting too real now, and it was getting harshly uncomfortable.

But she didn't, she didn't even answer.

He looked around, searching for eyes in the crowd, even if only one pair, that would validate his existence, because surely, someone would have heard him yell…right?

As he had searched the crowd for about a minute, finding no eyes that seemed to connect with his own, he began to notice that, she was the only one looking at him.

A prickly feeling began spreading in Batman's body as he then realized, that no one could see him, only Raven…

* * *

That was when Raven stepped up on the podium, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, standing like solid empty towers behind her.

Raven took in a deep breath and began speaking.

"I'm… glad to see so many of you here today, we didn't know what to expect since we all had a hard time deciding how we felt when he died.

It happened so suddenly, and I imagine most of you never thought it could happen.

There was just something about him, a spark of light that like an eternal flame that seemed like it would never die.

And yet here we are today, watching as he takes his first steps over to the other side.

I have no idea why I was chosen to make a farewell speech.

I feel that any words that comes from these lips could not express the words necessary to express the feelings we all harbor."

Raven squeezed her eyes together letting tears escape her eyes as she felt her throat tighten making it hard for her to breathe.

She turned around ready to step off the podium and disappear, but was stopped by Beastboy who was now standing right in front of her.

"Raven please… please, I know it's hard, but please do this." Beastboy held her shoulders while keeping eye contact with her as he did his best to convince Raven to return to the podium.

Raven tried immensely to contain her angered and shattered self, forcing herself once more to return to the speakers stand.

Her pained expression was shared by everyone present at the funeral.

And as she stood and gazed at them all, she couldn't help but notice how eerily silent the room were.

She took a deep breath and began speaking.

"I remember the old times,

The times I watched you smile, where everything was blissful and I could imagine nothing else but staying statically in that existence.

The team, you, me, Starfire Beastboy Cyborg, the Titans… everything seemed like it was bound to go on forever.

The smiles the laughter, the good and the bad, we did it all together, you were the one to guide us through, the one that kept us together, the one we knew we could depend on, when there was no one else.

We had been through the end, and we created new beginnings, it felt like nothing would ever change.

But we were wrong.

Things change, like things do.

It was unavoidable.

First you left, removing the foundation of our little family, leaving the rest of us bewildered and disoriented.

Then, we all encountered our own identity crises.

We were confused.

We did not know who we were, what we were, if we weren't The Titans.

We tried, but as life on the sidelines claimed more and more of our time, we began to see our selves in a different light, discovering that besides being heroes, we were people too, and having been blind to this fact, we found a whole new need to begin, to rediscover ourselves, our identities.

It was time to move on.

You were always so certain, so straightforward, so sure.

We all to some degree aspired to be like that, be like you, we admired you for your never-ending optimism, and for figuring it out.

You had found yourself, even in the darkest of places you never seemed to loose whom you were, and we cherished that part about you.

So when you left us, the team we spend so much of our lives in, the team we had build from scratch… the family we had found, withered and drifted apart.

One after another we broke apart, found new lives, and for a while we were happy, but we all knew deep down that we had lost an important part of us.

You.

Even though you are now gone from this world, thank you for the time you gave us, for the fun times we spend together, fighting crime, solving mysteries, sitting in the park together, relaxing, partying, and sharing joyful laughter.

You will always be in our hearts, and we will miss you for the rest of our lives."

Cyborg and Beastboy took a step towards Raven, and placed a hand on each of Raven's shoulders.

She let them rest there for a moment before she faded through them, time had stopped once more, Raven looked at the faces of the grievers, all close to tears, and she knew that if she stayed another moment, she too would not be able to keep the tears from flowing.

Raven walked down the long aisle, her dark blue cape flowing as she was heading straight for the door, she didn't want to see the body, all she wanted was to escape the reality of his death, so she exited from the heavy church doors leaving all who was there to grieve behind, not ever looking back.

Batman watched as the Sun burned Raven's silhouette until her body was no more.

He tried to follow, but there was no trace of her, she was gone.

Only the view of the church street that was returning to the right time flow was in view.

He gritted his teeth.

Was she really going to leave him like this, leave him again?

He wouldn't let her, even if it was the last thing he would do, he would find her, and tell her the truth.

* * *

Tell her that he understood… that he knew, and that he two was at fault…

Raven was standing at the edge of the roof and looking intensely at the sky that had just reached golden hour.

"You wouldn't acknowledge it?" Dick looked over at Raven with a serious face.

"You are still here, aren't you?" Raven asked with a smirk on her face.

"I was waiting…" Richard said in a clam tone.

"Waiting? Don't tell me you were waiting for me." Raven said in a clam but positive voice.

"I had a feeling that you would come find me." Richard revealed.

The lighthearted smile Raven wore faded.

"How long?"

"Since the day I left. I couldn't ask, feeling that it would have been selfish of me to ask you, and at that time I didn't know… No, I wasn't sure."

"Sure?"

"That you loved me."

Raven was left speechless. Death really did provide all the answers; she couldn't keep it from him any longer.

"And now that you know?" she asked barely able to speak, from her tightening throat that was beginning to hurt.

"I would give my right arm to be able to come back to you."

"Just your right arm?" Raven couldn't resist joking, knowing that her sarcasm was the only barrier between her and a full on melt down.

A heartfelt laughter escaped him.

"Anything… Raven, Anything is what I would give."

Raven felt the tears lingering at the edge of her waterlines, but even so, her pride wouldn't let her do anything but crack a smile to keep up her front.

Bringing him back wasn't possible, not now, it was to late, and it left her feeling slightly regretful and bitter inside.

But this wasn't the time, she was here for him, to send him off with a smile, in to the world of the beyond, so that he could let him self be dissolved in to oblivion, feeling only bliss and completeness.

Robin walked over and took her hand.

He squeezed it while offering her a smile.

She really wanted to do the same, but wasn't brave enough, instead she looked at the colorful sky that was turning a dark shade of purple.

Robin sensing her struggle, closed his eyes in acceptance, before he to, looked in to the distance.

Both stood on top of Titans tower, taking in the breathtaking view of the ocean, holding hands, while looking out towards the now bright yet slightly dark blue sky.

There were only seconds left till the sun would peak from the horizon, and as soon as the red horizontal line of fire hit the sky, all the memories of their early morning encounters came flashing back before their eyes.

Batman and Raven gazed in to the sunrise.

A bright light engulfed them, and Raven declared, "It's time."

Raven let go if his hand, regretting it the instant she did.

"I know, I just wanted to spend another moment with you before I have to spend what feels like forever without you.

Raven looked over at him, and smiled with a hint of melancholy.

"It was amazing going through the old times together, it's just strange that it had to end like this." Robin continued as he looked in to the calling sun.

"Robin this isn't an ending; this is just a new beginning." She assured.

A small chuckle escaped him.

The words… they were similar to the ones he had once told her, what now felt like ages ago.

"You're probably right."

Robin stretched out his hand towards Raven, inviting her to take it.

Raven reached his hand and squeezed it gently.

She smiled warmly at him, adding to the already painful pressure in her chest.

The pain forcibly widened her smile, making her squeeze her eyes together.

"Robin, from now on, you have all the time in the world."

Both stole a last look at each other before Batman faded in to the nothing and left Raven holding on to the empty air of what used to be the soul of Richard Grayson.

Raven was now completely alone on the abandoned tower, standing as a reminder of the previous guardians of the city.

"I wish you would have asked me to come with you, the day you left, but I felt a certain pride in you, like you couldn't make yourself make such a selfish request, just to make yourself happy.

So I let you go, thinking that, that would have been the best thing to do.

You see, I thought I couldn't give you what you needed the most.

All I have is darkness, and one day it _will_ consume me.

But as much as I have darkness, I now realize, so do you.

When I look back now, you seem lost, like you are chasing a shadow of a man you wish you could replicate, but never really whished to be.

You knew what it would bring with it, yet you chose _that_ path, a path of darkness, exhaust and uncertainty.

You have lost yourself, and has taken on the shadow of somebody else.

Out front you are Batman, but inside you are Robin!"

A small tear escaped her eye, and she did her best to keep a brave smile on her face.

This was the way it was supposed to be; nobody lives forever… not physically anyways.

At least, She found comfort in the fact that he was free now, and that she would most likely meet him again someday.

That would have to be enough for her…

Until then… she would have the memories of the old times.

THE END!

* * *

 **AN:/**

* * *

Thanks for reading. :D

I know it might be a little sad… but it's nothing in comparison to the other one I have been working of for a little under a year now. (meaning that it's been stashed somewhere on my computer and I haven't touched it, since last summer-ish… – I tried… but failed miserably) :S

But even so, I'll try to get that one up soon too! (Can't promise anything though.)

Also thanks to all the people who Continue to read my ongoing story "The secrets I must hide - The secrets of a Raven" I really appreciate it, and I hope it will be interesting, though there will be some grim and irritating moments to come, but I promise it'll all work out in the end, trust me!

Very special thanks to JennyJay21 for looking it over, I'm thrilled you liked it. :D


End file.
